


Physical Therapy

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had strong, confident hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

  


  
Jared Padalecki tried to slip out of Sam Winchester’s trusted flannels. No success. He tried again. Failure. He tried _again_. Still failure. With one final, pathetic whine, Jared let his worn arms drop.   


  


  
Who knew hauling around one of your fellow actors all day could hurt that much?   


  


  
Jared heard the trailer door click shut behind him.  He didn’t bother turning around. “Tell me you brought drugs,” he said with a groan.   


  


  
Jensen Ackles chuckled lowly, and despite the pain in his back and arms, Jared couldn’t help a grin. Damn, but he loved that man’s laugh.   


  


  
“Nope,” Jensen drawled, and Jared’s grin fell away into a pout. The love of his life had let him down. “I brought something better.”   


  


  
Or not. Jared perked up. “Like what?”   


  


  
Jensen’s hands were gentle on his back as he guided him to the couch. Jared loved his couch. Not only was it soft, it amazingly accommodated his height. He sighed when Jensen pushed him chest first into it.   


  


  
He loved the couch even more when Jensen joined him on it. Jared smiled to himself when Jensen straddled his ass. He could feel Jensen, already half-hard, against him.   


  


  
“Sex releases endorphins,” Jared offered helpfully, and he grinned, delighted, when Jensen laughed.   


  


  
“Sex is your cure for everything,” Jensen teased, but Jared noticed he didn’t hesitate to slide his hands under Jared’s shirt and flannel. Jared immediately lifted himself so Jensen could slide them off.   


  


  
“It works!” Jared defended. He couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice, though. For all he knew, this would make his back hurt more, but sex with Jensen was always worth it.   


  


  
Except Jensen’s hands were leaving. Jared frowned and tried to turn his head, but the muscles in his neck and shoulders immediately protested. He winced.   


  


  
“Stop that.” Jensen’s voice was mildly reproving. “Don’t move.”   


  


  
Before Jared could point out that moving was part of sex, he heard a wet squelch. He blinked, and then Jensen’s hands were back on his skin, now slick with some odd substance. Jensen’s hands glided over his shoulder blades once, as if testing, and then they dug in.   


  


  
“Ow!” Jared yelped. Jensen’s strong fingers had instantly found the worst of the knots, hard and sure on them. Jensen didn’t pause at his cry, still moving confidently.   


  


  
Then it was like something had snapped. Jared exhaled sharply at the sudden feeling of relief.   


  


  
“I was trained as a physical therapist,” Jensen reminded him. His hands kept moving, and for the first time, Jared realized what the slickness was on Jensen’s hands: massage oil.   


  


  
Damn but Jared loved this man.   


  


  
Jensen’s hands moved skillfully over his back, moving over skin and digging into tight muscle. Jared moaned weakly. He could feel himself melting into the couch.   


  


  
He could also feel Jensen hardening against his ass.   


  


  
“You know what could make this feel even better?” Jared asked with a sigh.   


  


  
Jensen’s hands didn’t pause. “What?”   


  


  
Jared smiled into the cushions. “Your hard cock.”   


  


  
_  
Now   
_   
Jensen froze. Jared counted it as a victory.   


  


  
“I think I can do that,” Jensen rasped, and Jared loved when his voice grew low and husky like that. And people thought Dean Winchester sounded sexy.   


  


  
Jensen brushed his nose against Jared’s temple before Jared felt his calloused hands moving to his waist. Jared obligingly lifted his hips, and Jensen quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slid them down Jared’s thighs. A moment later, Jared heard Jensen undoing his own jeans. That really shouldn’t sound as hot as it did; Jared couldn’t help a small groan.   


  


  
“Yeah,” he breathed. A warm, slick finger rubbed Jared’s tight hole, and Jared arched. He heard Jensen chuckling but didn’t care as Jensen pushed that finger in. Jared groaned, feeling Jensen thrust that single finger in and out, in and out. He moved with the motion, groaning when Jensen added a second finger.   


  


  
“This is one of the advanced courses,” Jensen commented, sounding incredibly amused. Jared would have commented back, but now there were three fingers inside of him, stretching him, fucking him.   


  


  
“Ready?” Jensen asked, and the bastard didn’t even sound breathless. That didn’t stop Jared from nodding enthusiastically, though.   


  


  
It also didn’t stop Jared’s deep groan as Jensen’s hard cock slid inside him. He heard Jensen inhale sharply, and that made him just as hot as the knowledge that his lover was now inside him.   


  


  
“Fuck,” Jensen sighed, and Jared couldn’t help but agree.   


  


  
Jensen’s hands resettled on Jared’s back, and to Jared’s delight, Jensen resumed massaging even as he began rocking in and out of him. There were no hard, deep thrusts, just Jensen’s cock sliding, deep and slick and rubbing hotly against Jared’s insides. Jared helplessly found himself rocking, too, his own cock rubbing roughly against the couch cushion.   


  


  
“Oooooh,” he moaned. Jensen sighed again, his hands moving in time with each lazy thrust.   


  


  
Jared felt hot and sleep and aroused and relaxed and he had no idea how Jensen did it. He muffled his groans in the cushions. The oil felt almost too hot against his heated flesh, Jensen’s gentle thrusts almost too much against his sensitized nerves. In and out, in and out, Jensen’s heavy balls slapping quietly against Jared’s ass.   


  


  
Then Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared’s back. “Love you,” he breathed.   


  


  
That was all it took. Jared shuddered, pleasure sparking every nerve. He felt Jensen grip his hips, as if steadying him, and Jared closed his eyes, trying to feel it all.   


  


  
He didn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing Jared knew, Jensen was kneeling beside him, kissing him awake. “Lunch break’s over, Sammy-boy,” Jensen said, sounding incredibly smug.   


  


  
Jared blinked dazedly. That was only lunch break? Then he brightened. Hey! That was only lunch break!   


  


  
Jensen’s smug grin took a hesitant cast when Jared smiled brightly at him.   


  


  
If Jared remembered correctly, the rest of the day involved shoots in the Impala.   


  


  
And the camera only ever shot from the waist up.   


  



End file.
